Feel the Heat
by randomteenager
Summary: Natsu never would've guessed that the heat he likes most isn't his own. [NaLu] [one-shot]


**Author's Note:** A quick NaLu piece for my friend Taylor, aka phantombones on tumblr, who is a super talented artist! I totally invite you guys to check out her things, her Natsu is SO handsome oh my goodness! *u*

* * *

><p><strong>Feel the Heat<strong>

Summary: Natsu never would've guessed that the heat he likes most isn't his own. [NaLu] [one-shot]

* * *

><p>Natsu never would've guessed that the heat he likes most isn't his own.<p>

There's something about the friction of bodies—the messy tangle of limbs and heavy breathing and sweaty skin while their bodies move in unison.

She's so pretty all the time, her eyes chocolate brown, cheeks rosy and hair as bright as her smile. But when she's underneath him, clawing his back and tossing her head back with throaty moans of his name, man, she's something else.

"_Natsu_…"

He flashes a grin at her, nuzzling her neck before sinking his teeth into her skin. She gasps but her body shudders, her head lolling to the side to give his tongue ample room to trace the contours of her throat. He greedily tastes her, swirling his tongue around her racing pulse before lowering his mouth to her chest and tracing the swells of her breasts. Her legs ride up and down his back, and he loves feeling her hands slip in his hair, tugging the tousled pink spikes as his bangs fall messily over his forehead.

"Careful," she breathes, her back arching when he sucks a sensitive spot on her breast. "_Ah_—no marks…"

He chuckles, beaming at the shiver she gives at the sound. "No worries, Luce," he replies, and her heavy-lidded eyes meet his as he leans his forehead against hers. "You can just borrow my scarf again."

She blushes, but then her hands cup his cheeks and she presses her lips to his. His eyes roll close as her talented tongue slips inside his mouth, making his head spin and blood rush when she uses the little tricks she knows gets him undone.

Before he knows it she's rolled him on his back, straddling his hips and tilting her head while she moans into his mouth.

Sitting back up, she glides her hands down his heaving chest, smiling seductively before licking her lips.

"Let me," she whispers, and when she grinds her hips into his, his hands grab her waist and a low growl erupts from his chest.

"_Fuck_—" he hisses, clenching his teeth as she releases a breathy moan above him. Her eyes close and she rolls her hips faster, drawing her eyebrows together and panting his name.

He tilts his head forward and looks at her, tracing the arches of her face to the curves of her body. Her skin is glistening in a thin film of sweat, and the hot, searing pressure that engulfs him with every sink of her hips drives him wild.

He loves when they make love like this, spontaneous but fiery and passionate and everything else she's called him. The heat of their bodies is his favorite thing, especially when they're in this position, his favorite one, giving him the perfect view of her full breasts bouncing while she rides him and overwhelms him in euphoric pleasure.

"What?" she asks quietly, and it takes him a moment to realize she's slowed down and looking at him with a puzzled frown. "Natsu? Why are you staring at me like that?"

He blinks, trying to gather his scrambled thoughts, but the sight of her swollen lips and disheveled hair makes his mind draw a blank.

"Uh," he drawls, pausing before flashing his trademark toothy grin. "Nothing, you're just—you're pretty good at this."

A deep blush covers her cheeks, and her eyes flitter around the room before returning to his. "I-Idiot, where did that—"

"Come _on_ Lucy," he whines, and she almost smiles because he's so typically impatient. "Finish me off."

Her heart races at his command, but before she can muster a reply, his hands are on her ass, giving a hearty squeeze before shoving her down against him. She gasps sharply at the force, biting her lip when he starts thrusting his hips up into her.

"N-Natsu—" she stammers, pressing her palms to his toned chest and closing one eye with a whimper. "Ah—not so—_ah_—"

He beams at her incoherent speech, her chest collapsing against his as her moans muffle into his neck. She brushes her lips against his scar and he growls at the contact, perceiving her silent plea. He picks up his pace, and the clawing of his shoulders tells him he understood her just perfectly.

Her moans come higher pitched, and the way she clutches his hair shows him that she's close. So he channels his fire magic to his fingertips and glides them down her back, sending a pleasurable warmth throughout her body while his fingers massage her smooth skin. Her body is getting hotter as her skin rubs against his, and this heat is one so unlike his magic—it burns him and he loves it, loves immersing himself in it because he knows he can't get it anywhere else.

She kisses his cheek and moans into his ear, whispering three words that send a surge of energy through him as he pounds relentlessly into her. Before long, her body is trembling and she hits her release, her legs squeezing even more around him. He rolls her underneath him and grinds his teeth, burying his face in her neck as she runs her fingers through her hair and pants heavily.

His hips pump a few final thrusts before he gives a strangled groan, shifting off of her and collapsing at her side. Quickly reaching out, he pulls her to him, taking a deep breath because the way she smells after sex is one of his favorite things about her.

She laughs softly, music to his ears, and rests her stamped hand against his cheek. Her fingers tenderly caress him, and he leans into her touch, purring contently.

"Silly," she says lightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "We were supposed to meet Erza and Gray at the station half an hour ago."

He snorts at the mention of his rival's name, holding her possessively closer. "Why do we always gotta take the train? It ain't that great."

"It's the fastest mode of transportation," she replies, sighing while leaning into his embrace. "And you can just sleep during the way there."

"I know," he snickers, and she blinks as she lifts her face to his.

"Wait a minute," she says, narrowing her eyes, "we just—is that why you kissed me like that?!"

"I wasn't tired before!" he counters, and he laughs when she slaps him on the shoulder before sitting up and wrapping the bed sheets around herself. "Aw, come on Luce! It kinda worked! I mean, I could go again if ya want—"

"Get dressed!" she screeches, tossing his scarf and vest to him as they drape over his face. "We're already late enough as it is!"

He pouts, but snickers while he slips his arms through the holes. "Fine. Can I sleep on your lap then?"

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep on Gray's?" she answers as she slides on her skirt, giggling when Natsu physically recoils at the suggestion.

"No way!" he shouts, flames burning in his mouth.

Lucy laughs again, and he finds himself smiling at the musical sound of her laughter.

"Come on," she says, taking his hands after he slips on his pants and tosses his scarf around his neck. "Of course you can sleep on me."

She smiles at him, a smile so pretty and genuine it makes his heart pounds a little harder.

Leaning towards her, he brushes his nose beneath her ear, taking a couple whiffs before gripping her hands and standing up. Lucy blinks, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"What?"

Natsu simply beams at her, grinning ear to ear. "You smell good."

"Oh?" she replies with a tilt of her head. "But… I'm not wearing any perfume."

His face brightens as he slacks an arm over her shoulder. "I know. You smell like me."

She purses her lips, resting her hand over his wrist. "So I smell like smoke. Like I'm on fire."

"'Cause you're so hot, Luce!"

Her face scrunches up at the cheesiness, but she can't help the smile that curves her lips as another giggle escapes her. She leans into his side and smiles up at him, a light blush on her cheek while he grins back at her. Glancing to the guild mark on her hand, he tightens his arm around her, looking forward to find the train station soon coming into sight.


End file.
